Their Silence, Black and Complete
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Not my usual stuff. M rated to be safe, and for the "The Beginning of the End Challenge"


Author Note: Hehe, this is my attempt at writing an M rated story. M is the rating to be safe. It's not because of violence, or romance, just because of the slightly graphic description. So be warned, this is going to be different than my usual. Also, the quote 'their silence, black and complete' is from the novel, 'Super Sad True Love Story'.

Their corpses lay respectfully on the grounds their silence, black and complete. Faces of those she had taught for years coldly looked at her. Their voices silently screamed 'You were supposed to protect us! You let us down!' She continued walking on, beginning to pass all those she had miserably failed. Those she had taught, loved, and fought alongside with, who resided in the room.

She saw Remus and Tonks, their pale bodies turning slightly to each other, as though accepting their fate but fighting to die together. She saw Mr. Creevey with his pleading eyes, his cold hands still clutched around his wand. Many others joined them, and many emotions crossed their face: Defeat, Horror, Angry, and Fear. Some died believing Harry would be with them in the afterlife, others died fighting for their last breath, and many died with shock, shock that they weren't immortal, and that death could in fact snatch their lives instantly.

Smells of flesh beginning to rot filled the air, and suddenly, Minerva clutched her heart as more of those who were dead appeared. She winced with pain as she saw the haunted faces of James and Lily Potter, the glaring face of Alastor Moody –with a spinning magical eye-, the begging face of poor Dorcas Meadows, the tortured souls of Fabian and Gideon, and last of all, Albus. He stared at her with a confused expression. And then, they all began to whisper, and her stomach lurched with pain.

"Why didn't you kill Bellatrix, Professor? You faced Voldemort and survived; she'd be a piece of cake. Molly Weasley just wasn't fast enough."

"_The Order _hadn't arrived fast enough to stop Antonin Dolohov from killing us. However, _you_ were the first to arrive, right as he finished the job. You could have stopped him from taking our souls, and yet you decided to freeze with horror"

"Constant Vigilance McGonagall! How could you not question the idea produced by _Mundungus Fletcher_? It cost my life, and all because your lack of actually thinking things through. Some leader you were and will be."

"Professor! I could feel the disgusting breath of Greyback as he killed me. Why couldn't you have saved me, especially when you _promise_ to help everyone this year! The year the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts"

"Minerva," Albus' voice was even worse than his face, sounding lost and angry. His head slowly turned to her, his eyes empty of any twinkle "How could you have let Severus kill me? You didn't even try to get up the stairs. You were so close to saving the Greatest Wizard of the Century, and yet you decided to give up after not being able to go up a few stairs."

Her shoulders were shaking as tears spilled down her cheeks. She had failed them all and everyone knew it. Sounds of screams and shouts from the battle rang through her ears, as she stopped walking beginning to try to run away from them all. She wished for the hall to end and a door to appear, so she could leave this, this _nightmare_.

Each corpse she passed asked her to explain why she couldn't have stopped them from being where they were now. But she determinedly sprinted through them all, wishing for it all to end. Because they all showed how Minerva failed the Light. That's because her side may have won the war, but that made no difference to Minerva. The deaths that happened to create the win were to much.

The door to leave the chamber appeared, and she rubbed the tears away, valiantly ignoring those who pleaded for her to realize her failures. As she slammed the door, the corpses stopped talking, making their silence, black and complete.

_To anyone confused on the appearance of those who died in the last war, it was Minerva's mind playing tricks on her. The rest of the chamber was in fact empty, it's just Minerva's mind likes Hallucinations. Hope you enjoyed. Please review , it helps me realize whether I just failed epically or not. This was for "_**The Beginning of the End Challenge". **


End file.
